fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginning
A fire burned vigorously. A house was burning. People were screaming and there was blood everywhere. Scratches and bruises were covering a 5 year olds body. Mommy! Daddy! A little girl shouted. Your parents are dead Aurora! W, who are you?! No one you know. Saying this he disappeared. Aurora woke up screaming. Her body was covered with sweat and she was crying. Who was that man? She could never forget the cruel eyes he had. The man, the man that killed her parents! A girl ran in. What’s wrong Aurora? I, I just had a nightmare. It’s fine. Amara was suspicious but decided to leave the little girl alone. She was scared out of her mind. Emotion were flooding inside her. The emotions of fear, anger, hate, sadness, cruelty, regret. She knew as a five year old, Aurora could never avenge her parents but still, she always had a small part of her regretting not doing anything. She needed to calm down. Out of her bag, Aurora pulled out a photo. A photo of her best friend Masamune Kiro. She smiled as good emotions and flashbacks filled her mind. Whenever she felt negative, Aurora would just remember Masamune and calm down. He was the only light in her world full of darkness. Her only protection. She held him dear. Goodnight Masamune she said before falling asleep. Aurora woke up the next day when a gust of icy wind blew violently on her. She somehow managed to leave the window open. The twelve year old grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her wanting to sleep more. Aurora, wake up! A male voice shouted from downstairs. Aurora had newly joined the independent guild, Eternity, and was living with Amara, one of her team mates and also her partner. Her team consisted of her, Aurora Sasaki, Amara Hirose, Kyoya Nakamura, Daniel Kaori and Amara’s exceed Star. Being the good girl she was, the bluenette got dressed and went downstairs. Yes? We’re going on a mission. Wanna come? Sure. The little girl hopped along with them to the train station. While on the train, Aurora noticed Amara looked a little pale. Are you okay? N, no. Motion Sickness, Daniel pointed out. Maybe I can help. Using her healing magic, Aurora managed to cure Amara for a couple of hours. During the journey, Kyoya told her what the job was about. It was all the way in Fiore. Khione was quite far from Fiore. They would be there by late night. The team had to capture an assassin from an unknown dark guild. Though dangerous, it was definitely worth it. The town would pay the team 1 million jewels! A single foot off the train filled Aurora with a numb sensation. It was so cold. As cold as the city of winter, her home, Khione. It’s too late to visit the mayor. Let’s check into a hotel suggested Kyoya. Amara, who was still recovering from the long journey, agreed. The only hotel close by was a rusty old inn. As they walked on the street leading to the inn, people stared at them. This was a poorer part of the town. Someone scowled at Aurora. Out of fear, she ran into the inn with lightning speed. Inside the inn were a couple of men. They looked like thugs. Well look what we have here. Such a cute little lolli. Lolli? Asked the twelve year old confused. So innocent. Hey boss, let me have her said a man to the one with many muscles. Go ahead. The man approached her. Before he could lay a single finger on her, a vast amount of darkness directly hit the man. It wounded him a lot. Why you little b…. He was stopped again as she punched him with darkness flowing from her hand again. How dare you even attempt to touch Aurora she said protectively hiding the bluenette behind her. Amana, I think we should go said Daniel noticing the all the men were getting mad. Fine, we don’t need to stay in the same building as these ugly gorillas anyway. Saying this, Amara walked away taking Aurora with her. Who are you calling gorillas lady said one of the men grabbing Amara’s wrist. Don’t touch me! Oh, I think I just did! She gave him an intense glare before glancing at the boys signaling them that this was gonna turn into a brawl. Aurora raised her tiny fists ready to fight.Category:Wendy41989651Category:StorylineCategory:ChaptersCategory:Canon to Fanon